Tales from the What If Machine
by Mallow64
Summary: Chapter 2 is finally up, when Peorth's intended question accidently backfires, Keiichi and the gang learns of what would things be like if a particular Alien Teacher and her husband came into the scene...Oh My GoddessOnegai Teacher crossover.
1. And so it begins

Oh My Goddess: Tales From the What If Machine

Hi Mallow here with another story, yeah I know it's not good to write things when you have so many other uncompleted projects but I trust me, ideas are hard to come by and while I still have yet to complete another Oh My Goddess Story of mine, "Sins of a Goddess" (which I'd like you to read as well) its hard to come up with dramatic ideas so I decided to take a break from it and the story will be put on hold for now but don't fret fans like Sci-Raptor, I'll continue it sooner rather than later.  
  
So you're wondering what's this story about? Well have you EVER wondered how the story of Oh My Goddess would have played out if the characters were different? Or if they met people from other animes how they would react? If the world were different what would happen? Wait are you saying I'm the only one who thinks this? Well presenting from the back corners of the wacky mind of Mallow, Random What If Tales. Prologue  
  
It began as a day like any other at the temple  
  
Keiichi: now if I move the clutch here...  
  
Keiichi was doing homework as normal  
  
BANG  
  
Keiichi: maybe I could...  
  
BANG  
  
Keiichi: increase the output without affecting the speed  
  
BANG  
  
Belldandy/Peorth: More Tea Keiichi?  
  
BANG  
  
Keiichi: thanks Bell...wait what are you doing here Peorth?  
  
BANG  
  
Peorth: oh can't I visit my favorite mortal? Besides I seem to be in the rest of the stories this author writes  
  
BANG  
  
Keiichi: well...hey you're right, anyway I need to get this paper done by tomorrow or the prof will have my head  
  
BANG  
  
Keiichi: I just have one question...  
  
BANG  
  
Keiichi: WHO'S MAKING ALL THAT NOISE??!!  
  
BANG  
  
Belldandy: I'm not sure, but I think Skuld is working on some new project of hers. She says it's a special surprise that will amaze all of us  
  
Keiichi: so what is it?  
  
Belldandy: she doesn't want to spoil the surprise  
  
Keiichi: she must be working non-stop that banging noise has gone on for several days now  
  
BANG  
  
Belldandy: well I'm sure whatever she's working on will something wonderful  
  
As if on cue, Skuld's voice rang from her room  
  
Skuld: EUREKA!!!!! I'M FINISHED!!!!!  
  
And Skuld herself darted right in front of them  
  
Skuld: guys! Guys! My newest invention is finally done!  
  
Belldandy: that's wonderful  
  
Keiichi: yeah Skuld (now I can finally get some work done)  
  
Skuld: I want all of you to gather at my room in 10 minutes I just have to show you my newest invention right away!!!!!  
  
Belldandy: very well  
  
Peorth: you piqued my interest  
  
Keiichi: eerr okay I guess if it doesn't take too long (so much for having time to get work done) And so 10 minutes later at Skuld's room  
  
Urd: this better be good kid, my favorite soaps gonna start in half an hour  
  
Skuld: hmph you won't doubt me as soon as I unveil my greatest invention!!!!  
  
Skuld proceeded towards a large lump in the middle of the room covered by a cloth, she pulls it off.  
  
Skuld: tadahh!!!!  
  
Keiichi: eeerrrrr  
  
Urd: what...  
  
Peorth: is it?  
  
Belldandy: oh how cute  
  
To call it an oddity of a machine would have been an overstatement. All it looked like was an old fashion yellow TV with bunny ear antennas sticking out of it. There was a long cable with a helmet attached to it.  
  
Skuld: May I present to you, Mr Alternate Dimension What If Machine?  
  
Keiichi: the what?  
  
Skuld: oh its quite simple you put on this helmet and ask the machine a question of what could have been and Mr A's TV screen will give you a glimpse of how things might have worked out in a convienent half hour episode  
  
Urd: um didn't Futurama already do something very similar?  
  
Skuld: Quiet!!! Since Fox cancelled good shows like Futurama to make stupid reality shows, they have no right to own ideas like this don't you think?  
  
Urd: you have a point but I still think this is another one of your junk inventions  
  
Skuld: okay so who wants to give it a try?  
  
Keiichi: are you sure its safe?  
  
Skuld: it's perfectly safe unless you're afraid, Keiichi  
  
Keiichi: (well I guess I am a little...) well I er don't have a question right now  
  
Belldandy: neither do I  
  
Peorth: (this is my big chance!!!! Maybe I can ask to see how thing would have worked out if Keiichi chose me instead of Belldandy. But I can't ask my question with her still here, I'll have to wait until she leaves) nope no question here  
  
Skuld: doesn't anyone have a question??!! And to think those days I spent slaving over my greatest invention only to have no one appreciate it, I bet no one can think of a question good enough for Mr A  
  
Urd: I could use a laugh, okay I have a question to ask, so what do I have to do?  
  
Skuld: put on the helmet  
  
Urd: okay but this better not mess up my hair  
  
Urd put on the helmet and made a sly smile  
  
Urd: I'm going to enjoy this...  
  
Keiichi: (when Urd gives a smile like this that means she's thinking of something big...I have a bad feeling about this)  
  
Urd: okay everyone, for your viewing pleasure the great goddess Urd's question...  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
What question will Urd ask the What If machine? Find out next chapter...  
  
Yeah yeah I know leaving things off with a cliffhanger before the story hasn't even gone anywhere but hey that means you'll tune in for the next chapter right? Heh heh


	2. What If Keiichi were an Angst Hero?

Oh My Goddess: Random What If Tales  
  
Okay everybody ready? Here's part 1 and the first of the random what if tales.  
  
I do not own Oh My Goddess and this little movie idea I borrowed for this story I also do not own.

* * *

Urd: Here's something I always wanted to know, what would happen.........  
  
Everybody waited in anticipation for Urd's question  
  
Urd: If Keiichi were an angst ridden hero!!!!!  
  
Keiichi and Skuld fall face first  
  
Skuld: WHAT??!!! What type of question is that??!!!!!  
  
Urd: hey my turn, my question, and I want to know what it would have been like if Keiichi fought the forces of evil  
  
Keiichi: um can that machine really answer a question like that?  
  
Skuld: theoretically it should but I invented Mr A so it can answer mind- bending questions of what our futures could be like!!!! Not ask dumb questions involving the dumb mortal, eeer no offence Keiichi  
  
Keiichi: none taken  
  
Skuld: anyway take that dumb question back Urd!!!!!  
  
Urd: no  
  
Skuld: ggrrr guys!!!!  
  
Belldandy: well it is what Urd wants to see  
  
Peorth: Keiichi a super hero? Tres fantastique, I must see this  
  
Peorth takes a seat next to Urd in front of the TV screen  
  
Skuld: Keiichi!!! Help me out here!!! Please tell Urd about the whole idiocy of her question  
  
Keiichi: well I never could see myself as a hero so why not?  
  
Skuld: sigh, okay on with the show

* * *


	3. What if Aliens walked among us? Guest St...

Oh My Goddess: Random What If Tales

Here's Part 2 of Random What If Tales, full of more spills, chills and hopefully more thrills!!!!! Okay that sounded lame.

Okay a big thank you to my reviewers, hey I wouldn't choose to write unless I had an audience.

This chapter is crossovers with another favorite anime of mine: Onegai Teacher, enjoy

I do not own Oh My Goddess and Onegai Teacher, wish I did though

* * *

The group had just finished watching Urd's Question, essentially what would things be like if Keiichi were a gun-wielding angst filled hero, and it seemed just like a movie it even left room for a sequel. Now it was Peorth's turn to ask Mr A. a question, wonder what she'll ask? 

Peorth: (now that Belldandy has left the room I can ask my question without fear of offending her. Oh now finally I can see what things would have been like had I been at Keiichi's side. Oh what would have that been like? Maybe we could have done...? Or maybe this? Oh we could especially do that...)

Keiichi: she looks like she's up to something

Urd: it took you that long to figure THAT out?

Peorth: (oh maybe I could have married and had a dozen children...oh that is so romantic it makes me want to cry! I can picture him coming home from work, me his loving wife waiting for him, we have dinner, tuck the children into bed and we...) Oh Keiichi!!! Please we mustn't!!!! What if someone sees us??!!!

Skuld: Peorth?!

Peorth: huh?

Realizing she was saying her fantasy out loud she blushed a bright crimson.

Peorth: eeerrr okay now it's time for my question, okay Mr A what would things would have been like if...

Belldandy than stuck her head into the room

Belldandy: oh how rude of me!!! I forgot to ask if anyone else wanted anything

Peorth: ulp!!!! Errrrr no thanks Bell

Belldandy: oh are you asking your question Peorth?

Peorth: yeah yeah!!! Uuumm but shouldn't you get that tea?

Belldandy: oh that can wait I want to see what you're going to ask Mr A.

Urd: yeah Peorth unless you're afraid of asking Mr A your question

Peorth: HEY!!! I Peorth of the Roses am afraid of nothing!!!! (Darn! I can't ask my question now!!!! Oh man this is a disaster!!! If I ask would things be like if I married Keiichi I could really anger Belldandy!!! No I can't do that...I guess I'll have to ask something else!!! But there isn't anything I want to know...!!!!!)

Urd: what's the matter Peorth?

Peorth: um er I guess I forgot my question!!!!!

Belldandy: oh that's terrible

Peorth: yeah ha ha ha ha!!!! Guess I'll have to skip my turn

Urd: oh that won't be necessary!! I just so happen to have pills that will help with poor memories

Urd pulled out a bottle and slyly smiled at Peorth.

Belldandy: yes that might help

Now Peorth was trapped into a corner

Peorth: oh er no no that won't be necessary!!! It's um I remember my question!!! Yeah that's it!!!

Urd: oh and what might that be?

Now Peorth was really trapped, thinking quickly she blurted the first thing that came to her head.

Peorth: um I always wanted to know what things would it be like if Aliens lived among us.

Keiichi: Aliens?

Peorth: yeah yeah that's it!!! (DAMMIT!!! That's not what I wanted to see!!!!!! WWWAAAAHHHHHH This is so unfair!!!!!)

Skuld: well okay, on with the show!!!!

Belldandy: okay, I'll get us refreshments

Peorth: (gggrrr NOW she leaves!!!!)

* * *

Question 2: What would happen if Aliens lived among us?

It was late at night at our favorite temple of goddesses and one mortal. Outside on the front porch we can find the one mortal Keiichi Morisato point a telescope into the night's sky completely lost in thought.

Keiichi:...

Shortly joining him is his girlfriend and goddess of the present Belldandy.

Belldandy: Keiichi?

Keiichi: oh hi Bell

Belldandy: what are you doing?

Keiichi: just a bit of stargazing. The stars are so beautiful I almost wonder why I never noticed them before

Belldandy: yes they are

She was of course more referring to Keiichi rather than the stars but hey he doesn't have to know.

Keiichi: I also heard rumors that people have seeing unidentified lights in the sky at night. They say that it could be extraterrestrials.

Belldandy: aliens?

Keiichi: yes

Belldandy: Keiichi, do you really believe that there are aliens out there?

Keiichi: I think so, I mean there was a time I used to not believe in goddesses but look how wrong I was. Belldandy do you believe in aliens?

Belldandy: I honestly don't know, I've seen many things in my life, they ranged from spirits to creatures that humans would consider myth but I know for a fact that they all more or less come from Earth of the Heavens. The idea that there could be life on other planets or galaxies is a fascinating thought if they really do exist I hope to meet them one day.

Keiichi: so do I

Belldandy: it's getting late Keiichi, why don't you go bed?

Keiichi: you know I think I will

Keiichi quickly packed his telescope away as he remembered something.

Keiichi: eerr Bell this is kinda awkward to ask but can I crash at your room tonight?

Belldandy: of course but why?

Keiichi: eeeeerrrr well it's um well the heater broke in my room and it's making too much noise to sleep next to

Belldandy: oh okay, I'll just get your things

Keiichi: NO no no, I'll get them (can't tell Bell that Peorth also decided to crash in my room)

Peorth whom was Belldandy's best friend also had a weird habit of wanting to "grant" Keiichi's desires. And so our lucky young mortal goes away to spend the night with his beloved goddess. Had he stayed outside longer he would have seen a strange light illuminating the sky, two figures looked over the ground below.

???#1: so this is the place?

???#2: yes, our new home is close by. The real estate agent told me that we'd be living next door to an actual Buddhist Temple.

???#1: and you were able to get this place for cheap?

???#2: yes the agent also warned me that a lot of weird things happened at the temple, the house had over 6 previous owners.

???#1: I don't think whatever it is can be THAT weird

???#2: I'm so sorry, we were forced to move because of me

???#1: don't be...I promised you that we'll pull through this together.

???#2: thank you, okay so tomorrow you'll start your first day of college and I'll start my teaching job there as well, it will be a matter of the highest priority

???#1: really? I'm still 1 year from graduating from high-school and you managed to get me into a college so easy? What is this place anyway?

???#2: it's a school called Nekomi Tech...

The next day at Nekomi Tech

Keiichi: sigh, another day, another English Class. It's not a bad class if it weren't for that perverted Prof Higgins.

Keiichi sighed again as he took his seat in the classroom.

Just than a pair of hands covered Keiichi's eyes.

???: Guess who?

Keiichi: hey Peorth

Peorth: aw man how did you guess? I thought I mimicked Belldandy's voice perfectly!!!!

Keiichi: hey what type of boyfriend would I be if I can't tell who my girlfriend is? Besides you have a slight smell of rose fragrances

Peorth: hee hee I guess you're right, say where is Belldandy? Doesn't she have the same classes with you?

Keiichi: normally, but for the next month she's volunteered to help the cooking club...

Meanwhile

Belldandy: okay Sora, remember to add only a pinch of vinegar

Sora: like this?

BBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM

Sora: WAHHH!!! I'm never going to get this

Belldandy: oh dear

Back with Keiichi

Keiichi: and well since her grades are above excellent the principal gave her the okay to be able to miss every one of her classes for the month. However that means she has to stay in late everyday. I don't get to see her until late in the evening

Peorth: oh

Peorth took a seat next to Keiichi

Peorth: it must get pretty lonely doesn't it Keiichi?

Keiichi: only a little, um you don't have to sit so close

Peorth: oh come on, can you honestly say you don't enjoy this?

Keiichi: not when I do have a girlfriend!!!!

This only caused Peorth to giggle even more. Keiichi sighed sure she meant well but ever since she enrolled herself in Nekomi Tech as well, her flirtation became more frequent. (Not that Keiichi completely complained about it of course).

Keiichi: hey Peorth quit it I think people are staring!!!

Peorth: oh let them!!!

Just than Tamiya burst into the room

Tamiya: GUYS!!!!! I'S GOT BIG NEWS!!!!!!

Keiichi: AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!

Peorth: EEEEEKKKKK!!!!!

Keiichi: damn Tamiya, could you get any more louder?

Tamiya: BUT DERE'S BIG NEWS!!!!!

Otaki: ha ha Tamiya buddy you think everything's big news

Tamiya: WHAT??!! I'S KICK YO ASS FA DAT!!!!

The two get into a small brawl as Keiichi and Peorth sigh in disgust.

Peorth: so what is this big news?

Suddenly Tamiya stops the fight and gives Peorth a love-struck look.

Tamiya: I'S TELL YOO ANYTING MISS PEORTH!!!!

Peorth: ick

Tamiya: ANYWAYS DAT PERVERT PROF HIGGINS WAS FOUND SEDUCING DA STUDENTS SO HES WAS FIRED!!!!

Keiichi: well I can see English being more fun in the future but I don't see how that would classify as big news.

Tamiya: NOS ITS GET BEDDA!!!!! DA NEW TEACHER APPARAENTLY IS A YOUNG WOMAN!!!!! GED DIS, RUMOR HAS IT SHE'S AS HOT AS MISS PEORTH AND MISS BELLDANDY!!!!!

Peorth: wait a teacher as beautiful as Belldandy and me? Pfffft pretty unlikely, now that is something I'd like to see.

Just then the door slid open and a gorgeous young red head walked in. Judging by her attire she was no doubt the new teacher that the rumors were talking about. Quietly she moved to the front of the class and nervously looked at the students through her spectacles with her violet eyes. Taking some quick breaths she spoke:

Teacher: I am...I am...well that is to say...

Quickly whirling around to the chalkboard, the teacher scribbled her name on it.

"Kazami Mizuho"

Mizuho: Good Morning Class, I am Kazami Mizuho and I'll be your new English Professor. I'm new here so there's probably a lot I don't know but I hope we can all get along, it's nice to meet all of you

The class grew completely silent as if to accept what now going on.

Mizuho: Um did I say the wrong thing?

Any silence before immediately died with loud cheers from the male students (except for Keiichi and a young man in the backrow).

Tamiya: SHE'S WONDAFUL!!!! WHADDA BABE!!!!

Otaki: WE'RE ACTUALLY GOING TO BE TAUGHT BE HER??!!!! THIS IS GREAT!!!!

Peorth: hmph

Keiichi: heh heh that proof enough for you Peorth?

Peorth: don't rub it in...wait how come Ms. Dream Teacher does not faze you?

Keiichi: what do you mean?

Peorth pointed and sure enough all the male students were all staring googly eyed at her, some even drooling with all the female students looking on in disgust. In fact the only two students who seemed normal were Keiichi and the student in the back row.

Keiichi: I see...yeah I agree she's very pretty but well I guess its because I actually have a steady girlfriend

Peorth: so do a majority of those guys

Keiichi: yeah but they probably don't love her as I do

Peorth: oh I can imagine

Mizuho: okay class, today we should start with our first lesson...

The class groaned in unison

Mizuho: or would you rather it be spent with introductions? I would certainly like to get to know all of you

The class preferred that idea

Mizuho: oh that reminds me, we also have a new student in the class if you have not notice...would you please stand up and introduce yourself...Kusanagi Kei?

An almost unnoticeable young man from the back row stood up, He was fairly short with light brown hair with a small pair of glasses covering his maroon colored eyes. His face looked really young and full of innocence almost like as if he were suppose to be in high-school but something about his eyes had the look of someone who had great experience beyond his years.

Kei: Hi...I've moved in just yesterday, I hope to be able to work well with everyone in the future

Peorth: hhhmmm he's cute

Keiichi: cute? He looks a little young doesn't he?

Peorth: so he's got a bit of a baby face...what's the matter Keiichi? Jealous?

Keiichi: What?! No...

Peorth: ha ha ha I'm just teasing you know that

Keiichi: a new teacher and a new student, something tells me things are going to be a whole lot interesting

Finally at the end of the day, Keiichi was preparing to go home, Peorth who seemed to have nothing better to do joined him. Keiichi was all prepared for the ride home with Peorth until something caught her eye.

Keiichi: well that's that, time to go home and wait for Bell

Peorth: hey Keiichi!!! Isn't that Kazami-sensei, over there? Who's that she's with?

Keiichi glanced over to the direction Peorth was pointing and sure enough there was Mizuho talking to someone.

Keiichi: hhhmmm it looks like a student

Peorth: ohhhh an act of forbidden love? The teacher/student relation blossoms into flaming passion

Keiichi: don't jump to conclusions, the student might just be asking for help

Peorth: come we've got to get closer!!!

Keiichi: huh? Why?

Peorth: don't question, just do!!!!

Peorth literally dragged Keiichi closer to Mizuho, close enough to hear without Mizuho seeing them.

Keiichi: tell me why are we doing this?

Peorth: if there's forbidden romances going on I must be the first one to know!!!

Keiichi: great Peorth is jumping to conclusions again

Peorth: shhhhh

The two carefully listened in

Mizuho: so are you ready to head home, Kusanagi-Kun?

Kei: yes

Mizuho: was anyone following you? We can't afford to have any unnecessary complications you know it is of the highest priority

Kei: don't worry, I'm sure no one saw me or suspects

Mizuho: okay, you know for your first day of College you're doing just great

Kei: thank you sensei

The two climb into Mizuho's convertible and leave in the same direction

Peorth: hhhhhmmmm wasn't that the new guy? Kei Kusanagi?

Keiichi: yes I think it was

Peorth: oohhh so the new student and Kazami-sensei, how romantic

Keiichi: please Peorth, they could just so happen to live in the same area and she drives Kei on her own way home, we can't jump to conclusions about them so fast

Peorth: than explain what they were talking about!

Keiichi: I don't know, maybe they don't want people like you to get the wrong idea about them, now can we just go?

Peorth: sigh, fine but just you wait Keiichi I know I'm right!!!!

The following week was uneventful. Mizuho Kazami was a hit with Nekomi Tech. She was beloved by both male and female students alike (mostly male though). Class attendance records started to rise whenever she taught and it even got to the point that students who were not even taking English started to attend her classes.

Keiichi: hey since when did you start taking English?

Student#1: since she starting teaching it...I think I'm in love...

Keiichi: sigh

However Keiichi did notice something about the new student Kei Kusanagi

Keiichi: (it's true besides me he's the only one who doesn't seem to drooling over Kazami-sensei...does this mean...? Great now I'm starting to think like Peorth)

Peorth: someone say my name?

Keiichi:!!!

Mizuho: okay that is all for today...but um will those who aren't taking my class and yet coming anyway please refrain from doing so? I'm sure your other teachers are wondering where you are...

The intruding male students only nodded dumbly as everyone left the class for the rest of the day. At lunch...

Student#2: aw man it's torture to leave her class

Student#3: ya, English taking never been fun so much!!!

Student#4: heh heh I wish she could give me private lessons, IN MY BEDROOM heh heh heh

Others: good one man ha ha ha ha

Kei: bakas...

Kei shook his head in disgust as he sat alone eating his bentou.

Keiichi: hello, eating alone?

Kei: oh...you're Morisato-Sempei

Keiichi: Keiichi, just Keiichi

Kei: okay Keiichi, what do you want?

Keiichi: oh nothing just want to know how you're fitting in, I remember when I was the new guy, things got pretty rough

Kei: oh thank you, yeah I'm still trying to adjust to my new surroundings moving away from my old school and friends but I think I'm coping.

Keiichi: cool

Kei: College isn't as hard as I originally thought...

Keiichi: that's good

Kei: you're surprised by my age aren't you?

Keiichi: you do seem young...no offence

Kei: don't worry about it, people always tell me I have somewhat of a babyface, I'm really supposed to be 19 but look 16, I also had to skip a grade back at high school

Keiichi: had to skip a grade?

Kei: something very complicated to explain...but there's someone who helps me through it.

Peorth: and that someone wouldn't so happen Kazami Mizuho is it???!!!!!

Kei almost spat out his food.

Kei: w-what? Where did you come from? Oh Peorth-sempai, you're also in my class

Keiichi: Peorth...don't do what I think you're doing

Peorth: come on be a good boy...you can tell me

Peorth allowed Kei a good view of her chest.

Kei: ulp...eeerrr w-well...Kazami-sensei does help revise my school-work time to time but...eeerrr that's it...

Peorth: oh you're such a cute shy one aren't you...

Peorth hugged Kei and pressed his face on her soft chest causing him to blush as red as a beet.

Peorth: (if this doesn't get me the dirt, nothing will!!!!)

Kei: (so soft...no no expel impure thoughts if Mizuho sees this...)

Mizuho: KUSANAGI-KUN!!!!!!

Kei: (I'm a dead man...)

Mizuho: Kusanagi-Kun...what are you doing??!!!

Kei quickly broke out of the hug and faced the angry teacher

Kei: this? This is a misunderstanding!!!! Please believe me sensei

Mizuho: a misunderstanding???!!! You looked like you understood fully at what was happening

Kei: no you see um I was walking with Peorth-sempai and Keiichi-sempai and I tripped on top of Peorth.

Mizuho: is that what happened?

Kei: yes yes

Mizuho expression softened

Mizuho: okay I believe that this was only a misunderstanding...but I expect to not see any more lewd behavior on the school grounds in the future is that clear?

Kei: yes

Mizuho: and you Miss Peorth, I understand that you would like to meet guys...especially this handsome, young and kind...where was I going with this? Oh yeah...please do it on your own time

Peorth: okay

Mizuho and Kei both leave when they were out of sight and hearing range

Mizuho: I don't believe you!!!! It's almost a year since we remarried and already you're looking at other women

Kei: argh I keep telling you it was a misunderstanding...Mizuho I think she suspects something about us

Mizuho: hhhmmm Peorth, last name unknown...has a 95% overall grade...this is only tied with Belldandy whom also has a 95%.

Kei: man both beautiful and smart?

Mizuho: WHAT??!!

Kei: I didn't mean it like that!!!!!

Mizuho:....WWAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!

Kei: sensei please stop!!!! Someone might see us!!!!

Back to Peorth and Keiichi...

Peorth: don't you see??!!! They obviously have something going on...I mean it seemed way too coincidental for a new student and a new teacher to move in on the same day.

Keiichi: that told me nothing, all I saw is that Kei is a bit intimidated by Kazami-sensei and sensei just looks at Kei very highly as a student

Peorth: okay that's it!!!! It's obvious the only way you'll believe me that they're lovers is if they actually admitted it!!! You want them to confess? You're going to see them confess

Keiichi: damn what did I get myself into?

Finally at the end of the day, Kei Kusanagi was walking to the school's parking lot and meet up with Mizuho. Kei sighed he was supposed to keep his marriage to her a secret from everyone and ran a big risk driving home with her but it was just too far to walk home and the only available transportation was Mizuho's car. That was why at the end of the day, Kei had to make sure he was the last one of the building and made especially sure that no one was following him.

Kei: okay I've got to meet up with sensei...

???: hey boss there's da shrimp I was talking about

Kei: huh?

Three tough and a lot bigger guys stepped out of a corner.

Kei: what do you want??!!

Guy#1: so yo da shrimp...the shrimp who's taking up Kazami-sensei's valuable time

Kei: (do they suspect something?) I-I don't know what you mean, now if you excuse me I have to get home

Guy#2: why are you in such a hurry? We took the time to finally meet you so why don't you stay a while?

These guys obviously meant business.

Kei: look I don't know what your problem is but I don't want any trouble

Guy#3: haw haw haw, now dat's a laugh cause you gonna get trouble

Guy#1: yes, I agree...hm hm don't think that we don't notice, all the special treatment you're getting from Kazami-sensei...aren't you so very selfish, hogging that goddess all to yourself...

Kei: special attention? I get nothing of the sort

Guy#1: oh but you do...don't deny it, we know all about the times you share with Kazami-sensei...staying after school, sharing lunch, getting rides home with her...in fact we've been hearing a rumors that you even live with her...

Kei: (damn!!!) well you have no proof of this...now if that's all you have to say...

Guy#1: it's not!!! We demand you stay away from her

Kei: what?

Guy#1: you heard me...a damned shrimp like you doesn't deserve to be in the presence of a mature woman like her...if we have to kick the crap out of you to send the message, than let's just say we'll try not to enjoy this too much...though I doubt that...cause we're going to love every minute of it

Kei: no...I will not let myself be pushed around by you!!!! If I need to spend time with sensei, then spend time I will!!!! You...you...can't...

Kei's clutched his chest in deep pain he was stagnating again. All the depressive thoughts that these young men would try to keep him away from the woman he loved seemed almost too much and whenever he felt depressed or anxiety, he would slowly begin to sink in one of his comas.

Kei: (NO!!!! I...I can't stop now...)

Guy#1: well lookie here! It's almost like the shrimp can't handle the reality, so how does it feel? Knowing that you are nothing!!!

Kei: (I'm nothing?...Mizuho...already has so many problems to deal with...I can't stop here...I can't become another problems of her's but...maybe I am nothing...no...)

Kei couldn't complete his thoughts when the fists began to fly. Being unable to fight back due to his stagnation, Kei took several punches from all sides.

Guy#1: ha ha finally learned your lesson?

Kei: Mizuho...I have to see Mizuho...

Guy#2: guess he didn't boss!!!

Guy#1: yeah...heh heh, wonder how many punches he needs before he'll finally learn?

Keiichi: maybe you should do what he says and leave him alone

Keiichi walking by and seeing this, stepped in he had no intention on leaving someone who needed help.

Guy#1: eh? Who are you?

Guy#2: hey isn't that dat Morisato guy?

Guy#3: haw haw I think it is, lookie a shrimp backing up another shrimp

Guy#1: look this doesn't concern you!!!! Now walk away before you get hurt

Keiichi: look you're beating on an obviously defenceless person and for what? Just because you think he's involved with Kazami-sensei? Do you guys think you're big men? You guys make me sick

Guy#1: HEY!!! Just because you're dating the hottest girl in Nekomi Tech and being chased by the other hottest girl in Nekomi Tech doesn't give you the right to look down on us!!!! If you don't get out of my way, than I'll have to beat you down too!!!!

Keiichi: I really like to see you to try

Guy#1: oh and you think you can stop us?

Keiichi: I have been taking a few lessons...(not by chose too of course, okay let's see if I remember your teachings, Peorth)

Keiichi assumes a fighting stance, the lead guy laughs.

Guy#1: ha ha look at him!!! Thinks he's a kung-fu master or something!!! Heh I got moves of my own you know...

The lead guy throws a punch intended for Keiichi's head. At the very last second Keiichi tilts his head slightly to the right and by a hair dodges the punch.

Keiichi: if you intended to hit me...you're much too slow

Guy#2: wha? Didya see that guy??!!

Guy#3: no

Guy#2: exactly!!! How was he able to dodge it that fast?

Guy#1: WHY YOU!!!!!!

The lead guy throws another punch but this time Keiichi brings his arms up to intercept it. Catching the fist he hurled him over his shoulder in a perfectly executed should throw. Wasting no time Keiichi threw a punch downward to the fallen thug but stopped his fist a few inches from his head.

Keiichi: do you get the message? Now scram

Guy#1: argh...t-this guy's tough!!!!

The three thugs all turned tail and fled.

Keiichi: thanks Peorth your backbreaking martial arts lessons actually paid off...oh are you alright?

Keiichi heads over to Kei who's looking even worse than before.

Kei: thank you Keiichi...I'm so weak...I can't even protect myself...how will I protect Mizuho?...

Kei eyes close and he passes out.

Keiichi: Mizuho? Are you referring to Kazami-sensei? Huh? Hey! Are you okay?

No response, Kei was out like a light and barely even breathing too.

Keiichi: the beating he took shouldn't have been that serious...so why? He can't be dead?...maybe I should take him to the nurses office

Just than Mizuho whom worried about Kei happen to walk in and seeing this ran over.

Mizuho: KUSANAGI-KUN!!!!!

Keiichi: Kazami-sensei? He's...

Ignoring him she went to attend Kei.

Mizuho: Kei-Kun!!! Did you have another attack? Kei-Kun? Kei-Kun!!!! No you can't leave now!!!! Not after what we've been through...

Keiichi: Kazami-sensei...

Mizuho: save it!!!!

Mizuho whirled around to face Keiichi the look of anger that was in her eyes was almost indescribable to Keiichi.

Mizuho: you!!! You did this to him, didn't you??!!

Keiichi: but sensei...

Mizuho: BAKA!!!! If Kei-Kun never wakes up...if Kei-Kun never returns to me...than I...than I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!!!!

Saying nothing else, Mizuho slings Kei's limp arm over her shoulder and walks away presumably to the nurse's office. Keiichi was still stunned over what had just happened.

Keiichi:...

Peorth: now do you believe me? There's something going on between Kazami and Kusanagi than a little teacher/student relation

Peorth was standing unnoticed in a corner, hearing the entire scene play out.

Keiichi: I hate to admit it but I do now...there was something in her eyes when she told me off...it wasn't she said that seemed to hurt the most but how she said it...a type of genuine anger over seeing someone you love the most getting hurt...I would have probably reacted the same way if Bell were in that position

Peorth: well now that we proven who's right...do you want to see if Kei's alright?

Keiichi: yes we should...him passing out like that...I'm going to feel guilty if I don't make sure he's alright

At the nurse's office, Kei finally regain consciousness and the first thing he saw was his beloved wife looking over him.

Mizuho: you're awake...thank goodness

Kei: damn...I had another attack...wait does the nurse...?

Mizuho: no she wasn't in...guess she left awhile ago...

Kei: good...I can't let everyone find out about my condition, oh what happened to Morisato-san?

Mizuho: him? The one who attacked you?

Kei: no he actually was the one who helped me from the ones who did attack me

Mizuho: what? Oh dear...I thought he was the one whom attacked you and I told him that I'd never forgive him if anything should happen to you

Kei: Mizuho...I stopped because I thought I was weak...I couldn't get it out of my head that with all your problems, I'm simply another one of them

Mizuho: Kei-Kun...we've been through a lot that's true...but you're the only thing right in my life at this moment...if you continue to believe that you are a problem than you will be...Kei-Kun I don't think I could walk this road alone...if you weren't at my side I probably would have left Earth some time ago...

Kei: Mizuho...I...

The two being alone moved closer for a sweet intimate kiss but...

Peorth: HA GOTCHA!!!!

Mizuho/Kei: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH

Peorth: see they were about to kiss!!!!

Keiichi: I keep telling you, I already believe you!!!!

Mizuho: h-how long were you guys standing there??!!! (They can't find out that I'm an alien...)

Peorth: aw don't worry we just came...all we saw was you two trying to kiss and...eeerrr....

Peorth realized in her impulse ruined what was supposed to be a touching moment

Peorth: sorry

Mizuho: it's okay...I guess there's no need to hide it...you know about our relationship...

Peorth: yeah

Mizuho: have you told anyone?

Peorth: no

Mizuho: you please keep it a secret? We don't want any problems it is of the highest priority

Peorth: you got it...don't worry I wasn't planning on telling anyone anyway, I just wanted to prove to Keiichi that I was right! That a student and a teacher were having a forbidden relationship...

Kei: you make it sound dark and foreboding like that

Mizuho: in any case thank you...

The two extended their hands to shake but the moment each of them touched the other, it felt as if an electric shock touched the back of their minds.

Mizuho/Peorth: (what? Who is this woman?)

The two women both let go and Mizuho turned to face Keiichi.

Mizuho: Keiichi...I just like to say that I'm sorry for yelling at you back there...

Keiichi: nah it's alright...you were just very concerned for Kei...believe me I know what the effects of love can do to a person

Mizuho merely blushed.

Mizuho: but still I'd like to make it up to the both of you, how would you two like join us for dinner at our place sometime?

Keiichi: dinner? This is kinda sudden...

Peorth: we'd love to

Keiichi: huh?

Mizuho: good how does tomorrow night sound?

Peorth: perfect...

Mizuho: excellent...

Mizuho hands Keiichi a slip of paper

Mizuho: this is the address

Keiichi: hey...this is right next door to where we live...

Peorth: well let's go Keiichi

Peorth dragging Keiichi by the arm took the confused mortal away.

Kei: Mizuho?

Mizuho: you're probably wondering why I invited them...but there's something about that Peorth girl...

Kei: what?

Mizuho: I don't know I can't put my finger on it...but she didn't seem well...human

Kei: not human??!! Than what is she?

Mizuho: don't get me wrong...she's in a way still human but far different compared to other human standards.

Kei: is she another alien?

Mizuho: no...if she were I'd know...that's why I want to observe her tomorrow night, for all we know she could be the next step of human evolution...oh this is so exciting!!

Kei: I guess even when you're no longer a planet observer you still get a thrill at learning new things

Mizuho: some habits are hard to die...

Meanwhile outside

Keiichi: wah? Should I even ask why you accepted their sudden invitation just like that?

Peorth: look Keiichi I don't mind if you don't believe me but hear me out...when I shook Sensei's hand I felt a weird aura coming from her...Keiichi she's not a full human...

Keiichi: what? What do you mean?

Peorth: exactly what I mean, half of her is human but the other half...I can't explain...

Keiichi: do you think she's a goddess or a demon or something?

Peorth: no she's none of those...if she were I could detect it, it's strange her presence is almost other worldly like she's not supposed to be here and yet she exists. As a Goddess First Class Type 2, I must determine if Kazami-sensei is a threat to Earth and if she is, deal with her accordingly.

Keiichi: isn't this the type of thing we should tell Belldandy about?

Peorth: aw yes Belldandy...we can ALWAYS count on Belldandy...

Keiichi wished he could take back what he had said as he had obviously struck a nerve with Peorth.

Peorth: Earth's in danger let's call Belldandy, Goddess First Class she'll always knows what to do!!!! I mean it's not like there are other Goddess First Class to rely on...

Keiichi: Peorth I didn't mean it like that

Peorth faced Keiichi quite angry.

Peorth: if you don't want to trust my judgement, than fine!!! Go crawl back to Belldandy...maybe she'll solve this problem, like always (you can always put your faith in Belldandy when things go wrong...why can't you show the same to me? AARRRGGHHH why am I letting this bother me anyway? Keiichi will never like me the same way he does Bell...) look you can either help me or leave me alone...

Keiichi: Peorth...I want to help you!!!! It's not like I don't trust you, it's just that I don't want to see you get hurt...

Peorth: what was that?

Keiichi: Peorth you're my friend...and I do care about you...please don't believe I value Belldandy over you...I just think that this is something you might need help with, Peorth...if firmly think you can handle this on your own than I'll come along and believe in you...

Peorth: (Keiichi...) hmph...you can be so annoying...but...how can I stay mad at those eyes?

Keiichi: great...

Peorth: okay!!! Tomorrow it's a date!!!

Keiichi: wha??!! I never agreed to that

Peorth: heh just kidding...

And so tomorrow night came...

Keiichi: I still can't get over the fact they lived right next door and we never noticed

Peorth: yes, it's funny how things work out...do you think they'll like what I brought them?

Keiichi: I'm sure they'll like the casserole you brought them

Peorth: eeerrr it's supposed to be a cake

Keiichi: oh...

Peorth: hey don't get me wrong Keiichi, I can cook...I'm just not very good at mixing ingredients, using the oven and getting it out of the oven in time

Keiichi: so in short just about everything

Peorth: wah! You're so mean Keiichi...well someone who doesn't slave over a hot stove will never understand

Keiichi: at least I don't create a huge mess

Peorth: HEY!!! I don't...

Meanwhile, back at the temple

Urd: where's Keiichi?

Belldandy: he told me that he was eating out tonight, said it was very important and he apologized, but I'm not worried Peorth told me she would be with him

Urd: aren't you worried that Peorth will I don't know...try something?

Belldandy: no...I'm not worried, I know Peorth...I know what her feelings are like, I can tell she wants to be with Keiichi but in respect of our friendship will never try to pursue them. There were times I felt that way too...I wish I could help her but only Peorth can choose to move forward on her own

Urd: you are very trusting Belldandy...but did you really have to let her borrow the kitchen for that dinner?

Belldandy: what do you mean?

Belldandy opens the door to the kitchen and the very sight was enough to horrify even her. The place was a gigantic mess, there was slimy batter covering everywhere, the stove was spewing black smoke and looked it was on the verge of being on fire, the fridge was already on fire...(don't ask).

Belldandy: oh my...my k-kitchen...EEEEEEEKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!

Back to Keiichi

Keiichi: did you just hear something?

Peorth: no...

Peorth rang the bell and the Mizuho opened the door

Mizuho: ah welcome...

Peorth: hello...

Mizuho: oh that's a lovely casserole you brought

Peorth: actually it's a...I mean yes it's one of my finest casserole...the Peorth Casserole je Special...one taste and you'll be hooked

Mizuho: well come right in, Kei will be joining us soon

Mizuho walked in as the other two followed

Keiichi: I thought Goddess couldn't lie

Peorth: I wasn't lying at the last minute I decided it was more of a casserole than a cake, it isn't considered lying when the person changes her mind about what she creates.

Keiichi: I suppose that's true...

The two are lead to the meal table and seat themselves as Mizuho leaves to fetch Kei.

Keiichi: so Peorth what's your big plan?

Peorth: nothing much...we're just going to eat and subtlety make conversation...maybe I'll learn something

Keiichi nodded. Meanwhile:

Kei: okay Mizuho what's your big plan

Mizuho: we're just going to go back to our guests and eat a normal meal maybe during the conversation I'll learn something

Kei nodded.

The meal went without a hitch and surprisingly Peorth's "casserole" was a big hit. Of course not to many dinnertime conversations could happen when the primary focus was finding out if that other woman was a different species.

Keiichi: so Kazami-sensei...

Mizuho: Mizuho, just call me Mizuho...

Keiichi: okay Mizuho...do you like teaching at Nekmoi Tech?

Mizuho: oh yes, it's quite relaxing...it's not that much different from the last school I taught though...

Keiichi: so...um how long have you two been going out?

Kei: we've been married for about a year and a bit

Keiichi almost choked on his food hearing this.

Keiichi: m-married?

Kei: it wasn't out of love at first...

Mizuho: we had to because the school director of our last school threatened to kick us out.

Kei: my uncle came up with the excuse that we were married so we did...but eventually we really did fall in love. I'm sure it sounds strange...we do have quite an age difference. However what I told you a few days ago isn't a lie...I'm really supposed to be 19...you see remember when I went into that coma?

Keiichi: yes (man he's married? Am I not a man that I can't even close enough to my girlfriend??!!)

Kei: that is a rare illness called Stagnation. I'm one of the few people in this world that has it. When I'm feeling down or depressed I enter a coma-like state...and my body almost stops altogether, it's like being frozen in time. The time I'm out for usually varies on what caused me to feel that depression...A severe attack could "stop" me for years...and one attack did, I was out for three years...

Peorth: you don't have to tell me anymore...I'm sure whatever that could cause you to lose that much time must be really serious, something very painful...but I'm sure that person is watching down on you and is proud

Kei: thank you...

Mizuho: (this woman is really sharp...) so Keiichi, Peorth...I am quite impressed by your grades

Kei: aw Mizuho do we really have to talk about school?

Mizuho: of course, we may not be at school but I'm still a teacher...Keiichi your grades are above average as expected...but Peorth your grades really amaze me...you tied for first in the school average I noticed and yet I also notice you don't even study at all...

Peorth: (GACK!!! Does she suspect something about me?) W-well you could say I have a lot of world experience.

Mizuho: I see...Kei-Kun, would you help clean up?

Kei: of course...

Peorth: say Keiichi maybe Kei could use a hand wink

Keiichi: okay

The two men clear the table and head to the sink.

Mizuho: so you guys asked about Kei and me, let me ask you this, how long have you been seeing Keiichi?

Peorth: me and Keiichi? Oh no...no it's not like that...we're just very good friends, you see when I met Keiichi he'd already met his special someone...and he loves her very much...the only person I could ever admit is better than me...the other person whom tied for first in school average, Belldandy. You see we love each other...but we're not IN love...but still there are times I dream what things could have been like if...if he actually did care for me the way I do him

Mizuho: hhhmm that reminds me...back at where I originally taught...there was a classmate that liked Kei, her name was Herikawa. Whenever I saw the two together I felt jealousy and loneliness...but I still stayed by his side even if it seemed he wouldn't choose me...

Peorth: but in the end he did choose you

Mizuho: yes and I am eternally thankful for that...Peorth, I don't know what I would have done if he chose her over me, maybe I would have left Earth...I mean...Japan yes I would have left Japan. What I am trying to say is, it's not a matter if he loves you but if you love him...if you're lying to yourself claiming that you love him than it's the most painful thing you could ever do to yourself...you need to be honest with him but before you can do that you need to know what you want.

Peorth:...I see...well Mizuho you two sounded very happy back at where you originally lived, why did you move?

Mizuho:...we were very happy...but things started to happen at the school...at first it was small crimes, like things started going missing, there was graffiti on the walls...but these crimes started turning serious...a great deal of the school budget went missing, vandals were breaking things and even the gymnasium was burned to the ground...the weird thing was that eyewitnesses claimed they saw me at each of these crimes. But there was no way I could have been I was with Kei...but...

Peorth: you couldn't say anything because it would blow your secret marriage

Mizuho: yes...in the end they couldn't prove I did these crimes but to avoid public embarrassment, the school had me fired...but that wasn't the worst part...I had a dark feeling as if someone was watching me, almost stalking me... I couldn't take it anymore, I had to leave...originally I wanted to leave on my own but Kei insisted he'd come along too...he knew all he had to sacrifice and yet he still came with me...

Peorth: I see...

While the men were washing up Kei told Keiichi of the reason why they moved just like how Mizuho described it to Peorth.

Kei: Mizuho...she wanted to face all these problems alone...I just couldn't let her, I had to go with her...even with all these problems, I know I have to be with her no matter what

Keiichi: you really love her a lot don't you? (He kinda reminds me of my own love for Belldandy)

Kei: yes...it's strange though...I do believe she's innocent but I witness the gym burning down...I saw a woman who looked exactly like Mizuho at the scene, the reason why I know it wasn't her was because her eyes...they were cold...Mizuho isn't capable of having dark eyes like that...

Keiichi: so you're saying there's another woman...?

Kei: I don't even want to think about it...Mizuho told me she felt as if someone were after her...lately I've been stagnating over the idea that I will be unable to protect Mizuho if that someone should try to hurt her...I'm weak...I'm so...weak...

Kei began to clutch his chest in pain

Keiichi: hey hey!!! Don't stop!!!!

Kei took a deep breath, relaxed and managed to overcome the pain.

Kei: see what I mean? I can barely keep myself together...

Keiichi: look there are going to be many times that you wished you could do more for the one you love...but you must realize that you can only be you...and that is strong enough, I cannot tell you how many times I thought of giving up but because I know I have a goddess waiting for me at the end, I know I can never lose. Remember the ones you love are counting on you to be there...

Kei: heh, you're right...you sound you have a lot of relationship experience...

Keiichi: you could say that

Kei: so...you should going out with Peorth

Keiichi: What??! No...what gave you that idea?

Kei: well she's always flirting with you, she's always clinging on to you...not to mention...

Keiichi: I get the idea, no I have someone else...Peorth is just a very good friend...

Kei: kinda reminds me of a girl I used to know, in order to remain true to my feelings to sensei I had to break her heart...but sensei told me that it was better to remain true to my own feelings even if meant hurting someone else, well at least things all worked out in the end.

Keiichi: (remain true to my feelings? In order to remain true to Belldandy does this mean I'll have to hurt Peorth?) I see...I wish there was a solution that would be fair on them both

Kei: so you do have feelings for her?

Keiichi: maybe...who knows? Maybe in another time or place...it could have worked out...

Meanwhile outside Peorth whom was passing by smiled, she had heard every word.

And finally the night's conclusion...

Mizuho: I hope everyone saved some room I brought dessert

Kei: you know I always save room, sensei

Keiichi: I wonder what it is?

Mizuho placed down a tray of...

Peorth: Pocky?

Yes Pocky, Kazami Mizuho's all time favorite stick cookie.

Mizuho: well dig in there's plenty for everyone

Peorth: I can see that

There were many varieties of Pocky on that tray, there were chocolate, strawberry vanilla, strawberry, caramel, butterscotch, coffee, banana, coconut, watermelon and many many more, she even had the rare and elusive Pocky flavoured Pocky.

Peorth: eerrrr no thanks...I must maintain my petite figure...let's go Keiichi

Keiichi was already eating a chocolate flavoured one

Keiichi: huh?

Peorth: sigh...it's time to go!!!!

Peorth taking Keiichi by the arm left the house of the happily married couple.

Kei: well it was fun.

Mizuho: come again!!!!!

Outside...

Keiichi: well that was nice

Peorth: darn...I didn't learn anything...but I can tell you this, Mizuho was kindness was genuine...she's not here to harm the Earth

Keiichi: that's a 't you have read her mind or something?

Peorth: I considered doing that but...they've been through enough as it is

Keiichi: I see so she told you what happened, Kei told me...who would go to such lengths to impersonate Mizuho to frame her for those crimes?

Peorth: no idea...it's probably not our busi...

Peorth stopped mid-sentence.

Peorth: something's here...

Keiichi: what?

Peorth ignored Keiichi and transformed into her traditional Two-piece Goddess Uniform.

Peorth: I don't know...

Suddenly the sky around them grew darker.

Keiichi: just a hunch but could it be that?

Peorth looked up to see a humongous metallic object ascending over them it looked like a space ship from a sci-fi.

Keiichi: could it be? A UFO?

Peorth: a UFO?

Suddenly a blue-beam emitted from the ship and struck Peorth.

Peorth: Huh??!!

The beam began to pull Peorth into the ship.

Keiichi: Peorth!

Keiichi managed to grab hold of Peorth's hand but the beam wasn't letting go.

Peorth: Keiichi let go!!!! This thing will pull you in too...

Keiichi: no...I won't stand here knowing I could have done something...

Peorth: Keiichi...(it's moments like this I wish I could tell you my true feelings...) you do realize whatever you're getting yourself into could be very dangerous?

Keiichi: if I were afraid of danger...I wouldn't have lived with goddesses for so long...you know Peorth...I'm getting a strange feeling of deja-vu

Peorth smiled even in a situation so serious Keiichi found something to lighten things.

Peorth: you too, Keiichi?

The beam than lifted and both of them were pulled into the ship. Just than Mizuho wishing to get some air opens the door in just enough time to see the ship pulling in Peorth and Keiichi and disappear into the stratosphere from whence it came. Mizuho just stood there in complete horror.

Mizuho: I-I recognize that ship...and it has taken Keiichi and Peorth.

Running back inside the half-alien ran to tell her husband.

Meanwhile...Keiichi slowly began to open his eyes. How long had he been out for? He could tell from his surroundings that he was no longer on Earth. He was able to make out a room full of much sophisticated technology, and standing there Peorth seemed to be arguing to a tall man, standing next to him was Mizuho? Keiichi feigned unconsciousness maybe it was best not to reveal he was up yet.

Peorth: okay who are you??!!!! And what do you want from us?

Man: I apologize

The man took Peorth's hand and attempted to kiss it but Peorth pulled it away.

Man:...I am called Guyric...professional Intergalactic Bounty Hunter...and I don't want anything from you or the young man...this was mistake from my little pet android here...Mizuho Doll V2, you can call her Doll though.

Peorth:...

Peorth sized up her captors, Guyric was a tall individual with long blond hair and piercing almost insane looking green eyes, he wore body armor from chest to feet everything about him screamed bishonen. Next to him was the android whom looked exactly like Mizuho except her hair was now down, she was not wearing glasses and she was wearing a very tight body suit that showed off her gorgeous figure (not to mention her cleavage as well).

Doll: I also apologize...I was supposed to capture Kazami Mizuho...you were in the way

Peorth: great now that we have that cleared, let us go...

Guyric: no...you see you'll be the ones that will bring lovely Mizuho here, you see she will not sit idly by knowing her students are in danger.

Peorth: so you were the ones that framed Mizuho...tell me why do you need an innocent school teacher?

Guyric: you could say Mizuho was not exactly truthful about her heritage...Mizuho like me is an extra terrestrial...she broke many of her HQ's rules to live on that mudball you call Earth...I was hired to bring her back, with as minimum casualties as possible.

Peorth: (it would be so easy just to blow him up now...but if I do Keiichi may get involved...not yet, I'll try again when Keiichi's safe...until then make him think he's won.)

Guyric: I assure you...after I captured Mizuho I will return you and your little boyfriend back to Earth...unless you would like to go back to space with me and be one of my mistresses

Peorth: you know I have an Earth saying to retort that...ever heard "when hell freezes over?"

Guyric: ha ha you're a feisty one...I like that, maybe if I like you enough I'll keep you...Doll, escort these two to my little luxury suite in the brig...

Doll: yes Guyric-sama...

Mizuho pulled on the last glove of her space uniform as she explained the situation to Kei.

Kei: you know the ship that took Keiichi and Peorth?

Mizuho: it belongs to someone I used to know while I was studying to be a Planet Inspector...I never would imagine that he'd come back...that's why I must go, it's my fault that they were taken...that should have been me.

Kei: than take me with you

Mizuho no it's going to be very dangerous

Kei: sensei, if I find out something happened to you I will stop, possibly forever!!!! Do you want that on your conscious?

There were some things that you just couldn't argue about.

Mizuho: alright...Marie!!! Teleport us to the ship, than lock on to that other ship and set the autopilots to follow it, it is a matter of top priority!!!!

Marie: NOH!!!!!!

Marie does so and they were off

Mizuho: Guyric...I never thought we would meet like this

Back to Peorth and Keiichi...

Peorth: so he designed you after Mizuho, huh? Quite an interesting choice

Doll: Yes...besides being a Bounty Hunter, Guyric-sama is a scientist...he spent tireless hours in my creation. He took every opportunity to spy on her and noted every little detail of her life and installed them into my basic programming, I am to act, look and even dress like Mizuho...

Peorth: sounds like a guy who can't get a date

Doll: you are mistaken, Guyric-Sama is in love with the real Mizuho...they made a promise when they were younger and he wants to keep it. I was used to substitute for Mizuho until he has found and apprehended her and fulfil his desires

Peorth: don't you get it? You'll be considered garbage when that day comes...he'll have no use for you the moment he gets the real Mizuho

Doll: I cannot turn on my creator...even if means my imminent destruction...he gave me the gift of life so I will serve him until the day I'm inactive

Peorth: so blindly loyal...if you weren't a machine I'd say you were in love with Guyric

Doll: (in love with Guyric...?) no you are right...as a machine I do not have any use for these senseless things like love

After finally reaching the brig, Peorth and the semi-unconscious Keiichi are thrown into a cell and a lone guard watching over them.

Peorth: alright!!! Now to plan our escape...

Meanwhile...

Mizuho: hhhmmm it says here that the ship has stopped...we'll be able to catch up to it easily

Kei: so who is this Guyric person exactly anyway?

Mizuho: I knew Guyric ever since I was a little girl we studied at the same academy to get our Planet Inspectors licence. Guyric was a very brilliant person and was also a scientist but his total disregard for life got his license permanently revoked. He came up with theories that were considered extreme and too radical by his colleagues, his most infamous one was the use of automation to replace life forms.

Kei: come again?

Mizuho: he claimed he could build a robot duplicate of a person that was so advance it could pass off for the real thing. He almost succeeded but was caught, had his license revoked and he disappeared without a trace, rumoured has it that he became a Bounty Hunter and used his machinery to benefit him but I never thought they were true. Kinda sad...to think I used to go out with him

Kei: WHAT??!!!

Mizuho: easy!!! It was only once...and he really misinterpreted our relationship from that date...he thinks I want to marry him to something...very odd

Kei: doesn't the fact we have to sneak into the ship of guy who's probably very obsess and no doubt dangerous bother you in the slightest bit?

Mizuho: thanks for reminding me!!!! Okay we're here...Marie teleport us to the armory it's a matter of top priority

Marie: NOH!!!!!

They are teleported to the section of the ship Kei never went to.

Kei: wait I didn't know this ship had an armory

Mizuho: of course it does...we may not be here to take over planets but we are given weaponry for self-defence.

Mizuho opens the door to the armory it is a place surrounded by many futuristic sci-fi guns.

Kei:...gack this was on your ship? You can take over a planet with this much gear

Mizuho: well not the whole planet...

Mizuho grabs a blaster pistol

Kei: uuummm have you actually used one of those things before Mizuho?

Mizuho: of course I have, HQ gave us serious firearm training before we...

As if on cue the blaster goes off and the bolt bounces and ricochets around the room before the beam dissipates.

Mizuho: oops, left the safety off on this one...

Kei: this might be harder than expected...

Mizuho hands Kei another gun, which he pockets (and prays the safety is on)

Mizuho: it shouldn't be too difficult to operate, all you need to make sure is the safety is off before you try and shoot and remember a direct hit would kill, Kei I don't expect you to shoot anything for my sake, I'm giving you this to protect yourself. Okay Marie...teleport us on the Guyric's ship

Marie: NOH!!!!

Back in the prison, Keiichi finally chose the time to wake up, his head was lying on top of Peorth's lap.

Peorth: I see you're finally up

Keiichi: I was up for some time...so what's the situation?

Peorth: well I found out today that Mizuho's an alien...bad news is that other aliens that want to abduct Mizuho have abducted us

Keiichi: so in short a typical day...

Peorth: yes...now that you're up we can escape...Keiichi listen...I just want you to know, that I will not let anything happen to you during this escape

Keiichi: is this the duty of a goddess?

Peorth: no...it's the duty as a woman...

Keiichi:...

Peorth stood up and aimed her hand at the door.

Peorth: ROSE BEAM!!!!

Unfortunately the beam emitted only bounced off the door and ricocheted off the room until the beam dissipates.

Peorth: hhhhmmm the door appears to be ray-shielded...guess I can't blow it up...

Keiichi: so we can't escape?

Peorth: Keiichi, Keiichi...there are other weapons in this goddess' arsenal besides her magic

Peorth goes to her knees and winks at Keiichi.

Peorth: ooooohhhh Guard...Guard!!!! Please...I feel ill...

As if on cue the guard enters the room

Guard: What is it??!!!!

Peorth: oohhhh it's my chest, it hurts so much...please will you examine it for me?

Guard: what you have a chest problem? Very well I will examine it...

Peorth: (geez...is this guy a machine or something?)

Before he could do anything, the guard is hit over the head by Keiichi and knocked out cold, his head landed with a klunk, yes he was a mchine.

Peorth: tres bien, Keiichi Tres bien...I was going to kick him in the vital area but I guess your way's more humane...

Keiichi: you used an Urd tactic to excape?

Peorth: Urd Tactic??!! That was one of my own techniques, Peorth seduction techniques le fantastique no#9

Keiichi: okay whatever you say...so how do you plan we escape this ship?

Peorth: I suppose I could teleport out but I'd need a camera...do you have your disposable on you?

Keiichi: argh no left it at home...

Peorth: no matter it can't be helped, besides if we escape how will they escape when they get here

Keiichi: you mean?

Peorth: yes Mizuho and Kei are on this ship, so we have to find them!!!

Meanwhile on another section of the ship

Mizuho: okay Kei keep watch, I'll just use this computer console to locate Peorth and Keiichi...

Marie: NOH!!!!

Mizuho: noticed it to, huh? Yeah getting in here was way too easy...almost like they were expecting us

Kei: eeer sensei?

Mizuho: I told you to keep watch!!! What is it?

Kei: you know how you say they were expecting us?

Mizuho: yeah?

Kei points at a bunch of armed guards that had now surrounded them

Kei: I think they were...

Mizuho: eep....

PEORTH ROSE STORM!!!!

Suddenly a flurry of rose petals flew out, struck all the guards, sent them flying and knocked them unconscious.

Peorth: oh that felt good

Keiichi: nice shot Peorth

Mizuho: Peorth, Keiichi?

Peorth: nice to see you too, sensei

Mizuho: how were you able to do that? What are you wearing?

Peorth: well I know that you're an alien so I guess it's safe to tell you my secret...I'm nothing too special...I just simply Peorth of the Rose, Goddess First Class Type 2...at your service

Peorth strikes a pose and bows.

Keiichi: still has the flair for the dramatics...

Mizuho: G-goddess? You're a goddess?

Peorth: that's right

Mizuho: this is amazing so there really are such things as goddesses...

Peorth: and there really are such things as aliens

Kei: you know you don't seem surprised by the whole thing, Keiichi

Keiichi: what's there to be surprised of? You're married to an alien and then evil men came and kidnapped us to get Mizuho...believe me this isn't my first time I encountered such situations.

Kei: now that we're all here why don't we escape?

Mizuho: right, Marie!!! Teleport us back to the ship

Marie: NOH...noh noh noh

Keiichi: I have to admit this is a first

Marie shakes her head

Marie: noh

Mizuho: what Marie??!!! There's a barrier that's keeping us from escaping??!!!

Kei: wait a minute if there were barrier how would we be able to enter in the first place?

Mizuho: Marie says it's a one-way barrier, we could teleport in but its preventing Marie from teleporting out...the only way to escape is by deactivating the device that holding up the barrier...to do that we must head to the bridge...

Keiichi: where Guyric will be waiting for you, no doubt...

Peorth: perhaps this is for the best...

Mizuho: huh?

Peorth: you can't keep running...the more you run, the more Guyric will follow...Mizuho for you and Kei to truly be happy you need to confront him and stop him. Besides as a Goddess First Class, I can't let someone whom endangers Keiichi roam around free...

Mizuho: you're right...all these years Guyric never forgot me...because I wasn't clear with him he's taken it out on my friends and my husband...I need to set the record straight...

Peorth: okay let's go then!!!!

Meanwhile...

Doll: Guyric-sama...Mizuho has arrived...the prisoners have also escaped

Guyric: right on time...Mizuho will be heading this way...Doll, send some men to intercept them and head over there yourself...remember, Mizuho must be taken alive, well I guess you can spare the other woman...but the men? Kill them

Doll: right away Guyric-sama.

Back to Keiichi and the others.

Peorth: man for a bounty-hunter...he has a lot of useless guards

Peorth blasts a few more of the guards.

Mizuho: they're most likely machines, Guyric's best field was automation

Peorth: yeah I know, he even created an android of you...

Mizuho: what's that? AAAHHHHH!!!!

Another figure tackled Mizuho. The two picked each other up as Mizuho looked on in surprise at her attacker.

Mizuho: it's...me?

Doll: I will not allow you to harm Guyric-sama...

The two began to struggle totally confusing the group.

Keiichi: uuumm which is which?

Peorth: I'm a goddess and I can't even tell...they even give off the same aura

Kei took out his blaster and aimed but couldn't shoot.

Keiichi: couldn't you tell before whom the fake one is? Remember you met it before

Kei: yeah by herself I could tell but standing right up to the real one...I'm not sure now

Mizuho#1: Kei, can't you tell??!! I'm Mizuho!!!

Mizuho#2: if you shoot me than you're a baka!!!! I'm Mizuho!!! Can't you tell?

Kei:...eeerrr

Mizuho#1: look, follow your heart I'm sure you'll make the right choice!!!

Mizuho#2: no you have to shoot us both, it's the only way!!!!

Peorth: that must be the real Mizuho, only she would say shoot us both

Keiichi: yeah but the fake would know that and probably say that to throw off Kei

Peorth: oh good point...

Kei: YOU GUYS AREN'T HELPING!!!!!

Keiichi: sorry...listen Kei she's your wife, no matter how good you create a fake it can never replace the real thing...there has to be something only the real Mizuho would know

Kei: (he's right...) okay uummm...how did we meet on Earth?

Mizuho#1: you were lying next to the pond and you witnessed a whirlpool in the water

Mizuho#2: you saw me hovering on top of the lake surrounded by light I then proceeded to chase you into the forest

Kei: (damn they both know?) Okay what's your bra size?

Mizuhos: WHAT TYPE OF QUESTION IS THAT YOU PERVERT??!!!

Peorth: something tells me Kei has a thing for breasts...

Kei: just answer the question

Mizuhos: okay it's...it's...KYAAAAAA...

They both clutch their chests

Mizuhos: I can't say it's too embarrassing

Kei: DAMMIT!!!! They both act exactly like her too (I can't do this...how am I supposed to tell the difference when they both act and behave like the real thing? Think Kei...one's a machine, as much as you program it, there will be things it could never do) I got it!!!

Kei removes something out of his pocket and placed it on the floor. They both stare at it, but only Mizuho#2 goes for it and opens the little box.

Kei: HA!!!! You're the fake...only the real Mizuho will go for that Pocky

Mizuho: sweet wonderful pocky...oh how I missed you

Doll: curse my inability to eat...what a silly way to pick out which is which

Mizuho: It's not silly!!!! Kei did that because he knows me very well...We promised to stay together and despite all the pain and sadness, as long we're together we'll know nothing but pure happiness and bliss. You may have my looks and my personality...but you'll never have my heart.

Doll: (a heart...what does it mean it to be alive?) go on ahead...Guyric awaits...

The group ran passed the perplexed android.

And finally at the bridge

Guyric: so you've arrived...I knew you'd make it this far Mizuho

Mizuho: Guyric...after all these years...please I beg you let everyone go

Guyric: maybe I could...but I can't, my job was to bring back runaway Kazami Mizuho back to Federation HQ, and these three witnessed too much I can't let them leave either

Peorth: damn there are more guards on the way...I'll handle this, you guys take care of Guyric

Keiichi: you'll be okay?

Peorth hey it's just fifty on one goddess...they don't stand a chance...okay come forth Gorgeous Rose!!!!

Peorth summons her angel and goes off to battle the machine guards.

Guyric: did you really think your little hacking stunt would go unnoticed? You know as well as I that you're on this planet illegally...

Mizuho: I know...but I knew the risks before I took them!!! I love living on Earth...

Guyric: still have that sentiment? You remember how easily they turned on you...

Mizuho: that's because you had a copy of me commit crimes!!!

Guyric: aw Doll...my first attempt of advanced Automation...I used the best subject didn't I? You may have realized it but all throughout your life I had been observing you...taking note of every single one of your personalities and behaviors...watching you mature into the beautiful young woman I see before me and putting it all into Doll...but as much as it acted like you it only made me want the real thing more.

Mizuho: how would you be able to observe me? You were banished from HQ

Guyric: ha ha, do you think a little banishment would stop me...I observed you from afar, I even had miniature spy cameras installed on your home on Earth...

Kei: it sounds like you've been stalking her you freak!!!!

Guyric: aw Kei...the so called man she fell in love with on that mud ball...I don't understand how a weakling like you can convince yourself that deserve a woman like her?

Kei: (weak?...No I can't stop now...)

Kei clutched his chest in pain...

Mizuho: NO Kei-Kun!!!! Please don't stop now...I need you...

Guyric: see what I mean? You can barely stand on your own...a strong person is needed to be with Mizuho...but I tried to make things easy on you boy, that's why I had Doll commit those crimes...I wanted Mizuho to be so miserable that she would leave Earth on her own free will...but you had to be on Earth, you were the reason why she didn't leave...HOW DARE YOU STEAL MIZUHO FROM ME!!!!

Kei:...that's terrible...if you truly say you love her, how could you do such things?

Guyric: Mizuho...you have a choice, you can either let me do my job and bring you back to HQ where you'll face some serious punishment but the alternative if you remember our promise...that you'll marry me one day...

Mizuho: what promise? I don't ever remembering making such a promise...

Guyric: it was when we were children...but I remember as if were yesterday

Mizuho: wait I think I remember...uumm I think you misunderstood me...

Flashback

We can see a 10 year old Mizuho and Guyric

Guyric: the future is full of infinite possibilities...Mizuho-chan what will you do when you grow up?

Mizuho: when I grow up? I want to see the planet father was from...I hope I get to visit it one day, I want to get married there too...

End Flashback

Mizuho: I wasn't exactly referring to you when I said that...and even if I were I WAS ONLY 10!!!!!

Guyric:...all these years...you never loved me??!!!

Mizuho: well not in the way you want...

Guyric:...ggggrrrrrrrr YOU MEAN ALL THESE YEARS I WASTED BECAUSE I MISINTERPRETED YOUR WORDS??!!!

Mizuho: it would appear that way...

Guyric: very well...if I can't have you Mizuho...NO ONE WILL!!!!

Guyric drew a blaster and aimed it at Kei.

Mizuho: STOP RIGHT THERE!!!!!

Mizuho trains her blaster at Guyric

Mizuho: I won't let you hurt him...even if it means taking a life

Mizuho squeezes the trigger but nothing happens.

Mizuho: NOW of all times I remember to the leave the safety on

Mizuho gets a nasty backhand for her efforts.

Kei: SENSEI!!!!

Guyric: it matters not you will die...

Suddenly a shot is fired, Kei is ready to accept Death's cold embrace. However when he opened his eyes he turns out to be okay, Guyric is clutching his hand in pain as the almost forgotten about Keiichi is standing there holding a smoking blaster that he'd took from one of the guards.

Keiichi: hey I guess all those times Urd dragged me to the video arcade paid off...

Kei took the opportunity to overcome his stopping and train his own weapon at Guyric

Kei: I may be weak...but I'll never let you hurt sensei

Guyric: yes that's it the killer's instinct...I bet you're thinking if I don't kill him, than he'll come back and hurt my precious Mizuho...that's the way...just pull the trigger and Mizuho will be yours without anything to fear

Kei: I love Mizuho, that is true...but if I had to sink to your level in order to get her love...than it isn't worth it

Guyric:...

Mizuho: Kei-Kun...

Kei: leave us alone and take us all back to Earth...just continue your own life, maybe you'll find a way to move forward again someday.

Guyric: your kind...perhaps too kind...

Quick as lightning Guyric reaches for a secret blaster pulls it out and fires at Kei, luckily it only grazes his shoulder.

Kei: arrgghh...

Mizuho: KEI-KUN!!!!!

Guyric: but such sentiment will get you killed, but it is too late for you to learn that

Keiichi: hey stop...remember I still have a shot on you

Guyric: go ahead, my life doesn't matter anymore...just as long as I kill him!!!!

Keiichi: damn...it's times like this I wish Belldandy were here...say I wonder what she's doing right now

Back on Earth...Belldandy and Urd are playing checkers?

Belldandy: King me...

Urd: say Keiichi's been gone for hours...aren't you getting the slightest bit worried?

Belldandy: no, I trust Keiichi...King me

Urd: yeah but he's gone for hours with Peorth, doesn't that bother you at all?

Belldandy: you want the truth Urd? OF COURSE I'M WORRIED!!!! I can't imagine what Keiichi is doing right now or if he's hurt or in danger but he's with Peorth and she's my best friend so I need to trust them both...if I go out there to look for him it will be like telling Keiichi I don't trust him...Keiichi always believes in me, so I have to believe in him

Urd: wow...that was so touching...I guess you're right I mean what's the worse that could happen? He gets abducted by aliens?

The two goddess laugh as they continue their game. Back in space.

Mizuho: Kei-Kun!!!

Mizuho jumps in front of Kei's side

Guyric: get out of the way, Mizuho!!!

Mizuho: no you're just going to have to shoot me to...

Guyric: if that is your wish!!!!

???: Stop!!!

Guyric: Doll? Aw what wonderful timing

Doll: I have come Guyric-sama

Guyric: excellent...Doll you know what to do

Doll: yes Guyric-sama

Doll pulls out a blaster and fires Kei opens his eyes again, he's again unharmed.

Kei: Sensei!!! Are you okay?

Mizuho: yes...because she didn't shoot me...

Kei: huh?

Kei looked at Guyric standing there in a daze, a blaster wound smoking from his chest even with his body armor it was still a direct hit.

Guyric: w-why?

Guyric falls to the ground.

Doll: don't misunderstand me Guyric-sama...I still see you as my creator...but I couldn't let you shoot either of them. If you truly loved Mizuho...than you would have done what would make her happy...can't you see that she loves Kusanagi-Kun and he as well?

Doll pointed at the lovers who were still on the ground.

Mizuho: luckily it's not serious...but you baka! Don't ever do that again or I'll shoot you myself

Kei: sensei...Mizuho...

Doll: I understand how you feel...all throughout your life all you had was your work, your machines...no one would want to have anything to do with you, except for the only one who ever made you happy and that is her...even when you were banished into the deepest regions of space you still thought of her, it was those thoughts that motivated you to create me...you were able to follow your dreams because of her...isn't it time you let her follow her dreams?

Guyric: I see...Kusanagi...you truly are remarkable...your body may be weak but there's a certain strength about you that would even convince my own creation to turn on me...

Guyric than keys in something into his wristlet.

Guyric: there it is done...

Kei: what did you do?

Guyric: I sent a report to HQ that Kazami Mizuho has died on Earth and there is no further need to attempt at retrieving her. Afterall isn't that true? Kazami Mizuho is Kusanagi Mizuho...

Mizuho: Guyric...thank you

Peorth than came running into the room

Peorth: umm guys...we have a problem...when I was fighting those robots...I may have kinda accidentally blown up something important.

Keiichi: how important?

SELF DESTRUCT SEQUENCE HAS BEEN INITIATED...SHIP WILL SELF DESTRUCT IN 10 MINUTES, PLEASE EVACUATE...

Peorth: important enough to activate the self-destruct mechanism.

Guyric: you guys need to escape...

Kei: what about you?

Guyric: Kei...I wish I could have been more like you...maybe I wouldn't have isolated myself from the world with my work...it's too late for me to move forward...so I'll go down with my ship...Mizuho, please don't forget me

Mizuho: I won't...I don't like the idea of leaving you but if this is your top priority...than...than...

Guyric: please don't feel sad...you already have someone who's given you lots of happiness...Kei, you better look after Mizuho...if you don't than my ghost will come back to haunt you...

Kei: I'll keep that in mind...

Mizuho goes over to the main console and punches in some keys.

Mizuho: okay I've deactivated the shields, Marie should be able to teleport us now...let's go

The group all takes off running.

Guyric: you should go too Doll...

Doll cradles Guyric's head on her lap

Doll: negative...I will not abandon my creator...you gave me life and in death I will also join you...afterall the universe only needs one Mizuho

Guyric: Doll...

Doll: I know I'm not Mizuho...and no matter how hard I tried I could never fill that void...

Guyric: enough...knowing that you think that way is enough...I'm sorry I may have mistreated you...

Doll:...maybe in a way the both of us are moving forward...(Kei, Mizuho...thank you for showing me what it means to feel love...)

The group still continues running to give Marie a better chance to teleport them to Mizuho's ship.

Mizuho: okay Marie!!! Teleport us to the ship now!!!

Marie: Noh! NOH!!!!!!

Mizuho: what??!!!

Kei: what she did she say?

Mizuho: the self destruct sequence is causing too much static interference to teleport...this looks like the end

Kei: no I refuse to give up...Peorth, you're a goddess...can't you teleport?

Peorth: yes but for long distances, a goddess needs to use her medium...basically an item unique only to the goddess, mine are cameras...I can teleport anywhere just as long as there are cameras.

Keiichi: I kinda left my disposable at home...

Kei:...wait...

Kei notices a picture of a camera over a particular door weird writing was below it.

Kei: sensei, what does this say?

Mizuho: surveillance room...this must be where Guyric watched his spy cameras...I see...

The group enters the room

SELF DESTRUCT IN 3 MINUTES

Mizuho: Peorth, do you think you can use Guyric's spy camera system?

Peorth: it's certainly worth a shot...but I have no idea where it might take us

Keiichi: obviously it must be a lot better than this place...

Peorth: what will happen to your ship? I think it's going to look a little suspicious leaving it drifting in space,

Mizuho: don't worry, I have the auto-pilot set to take it back to Earth if it remains idle for too long

Peorth: well now that's clear...everyone hang on to me cause here we go!!!

Peorth managed to get everyone safely out and where they teleported to? Well in a very familiar bathroom and landed right into a very familiar bathtub.

Everyone: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH

Everyone hit the water with a big splash

Peorth: ow everyone alright?

Mizuho: yes

Marie: NOH!!!!

Kei: this seems vaguely familiar...

Keiichi: Peorth...blurp...drowning...get off of me!!!

Peorth: oh sorry...

Keiichi poked his head out to grab a breath of air...

Keiichi: where are we?

The four noticed they were sitting in a bathtub

Kei: hey this looks like my bathroom at...oh no...

The door swung open as a bearded man looked at the awkward scene with great surprise.

Kei: Minoru...this isn't what it looks like!!!!!

Minoru: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH Konoha!!!! Come quick!!! Kei and Mizuho are having a foursome in our bathtub!!! And one of them is a hot foreign chick!!!!

A few days later, everything seemed to return back to normal for everyone

Peorth: okay, I erased everybody's memories about those crimes Doll committed. I even rebuilt the School Gymnasium, when you two go back...you will still be teaching there and you will still be a student, it will be like none of this ever happened.

Mizuho: thank you Peorth, Keiichi for everything...

Peorth: aw don't mention it...this is a duty for a Goddess First class...

Kei: I won't forget you two and what you have shown me...why don't you come and visit us one day? Umm not right now...cause sensei and I, well...

Mizuho: we're going on our second honeymoon...

Peorth: that's wonderful...where is it?

Mizuho: well you could say it's not on Earth...until we meet again...

Saying only that the alien and the boy both climbed aboard the spaceship and shot off into the night's sky.

Mizuho: say Kei-Kun...where did you put the Pocky?

Kei: Pocky? I thought you were bringing that?

Mizuho: WHAT??!! We're going on our second honeymoon and you didn't pack the Pocky??!!!...Kei you baka...WWAAAHHHHHHH...I can't trust you with anything!!!!

Mizuho began to break into one of her crying fits

Kei: sensei!!! It was a mistake really!!!!

Something tells me this was going to be a long honeymoon.

Back on Earth.

Peorth: say umm Keiichi?

Keiichi: yeah?

Peorth: this was one crazy week wasn't it?

Keiichi: yeah...

Peorth: (okay it's now or never!!!) Keiichi...seeing those two taught me something, in order to move forward, I need to be honest with my feelings...Keiichi...I...love you

Keiichi: Peorth...

Peorth: you don't need to say anything...I know you'll never have the same feelings for me...but I just wanted you to know...ha ha, I actually feel better...I thought that by keeping my feelings to myself I wouldn't have to hurt you or me...but I know that your love will always remain strong

Keiichi: you're a true friend Peorth and I'm proud to have you as one. I'm sorry things couldn't work out...there was something I told Kei...

Peorth: let me guess...in another time, in another place...I know...Keiichi, when I find that someone for me, will you be there to smile at me?

Keiichi: of course...

Peorth: Keiichi there's one thing I want to give you, just this once I want to know what Belldandy feels when she does this...

Peorth smiled again as she looked at Keiichi, her face moving closer towards his, their lips brush as they moved in for...

* * *

Belldandy: I brought the tea!!!!

Peorth: GACK!!!!

Peorth as quick as lightning covered up Mr A's screen so Belldandy wouldn't have to see what was happening.

Peorth: eerrr hi Bell

Belldandy: hello Peorth, oh did I miss the ending?

Peorth: eeerr yeah...um n-nothing too important, they all live happily ever after type deals

Belldandy: oh I'm sorry...I'm sure you wanted me to see it

Peorth: heh heh not as sorry as I am...(it was getting good too!!!!)

Keiichi after watching the movie couldn't help but burst out into laughter at Peorth's misfortune.

Peorth:...you so mean Keiichi!!!!

Urd whispered over to Skuld.

Urd: what was that? That seemed more like Peorth's fantasy rather than a what-if scenario.

Skuld: my only guess is the Mr. A took Peorth's true feelings for Keiichi and played a scenario about that as well...how very interesting, Mr A can also show scenarios based on a person's desire.

Urd stretched a bit as she addressed to the group.

Urd: well as interesting as that was, we all know there are no such things as aliens...isn't that right, Mizuho?

Mizuho: eerr uumm yeah ha ha, there is no such thing...well if you excuse me I've got to get back to my husband...

The flustered redhead leaves almost as mysteriously as she came in.

Skuld: wait...I didn't notice her there before

Belldandy: oh she came to the door while you were watching the movie, I let her in...said she wanted to discuss grades with Keiichi...

Skuld blinked twice, could there be actual truth in her creation's scenario? A second later Skuld shook her head and said nah.

Skuld: hey Belldandy, why don't you have a turn?

Belldandy: me? I really don't have anything that interesting to say

Keiichi: oh come on Bell give it a shot...

Belldandy: okay...

Belldandy put on the helmet as she pondered what she wanted to ask.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Whew this was a whole lot LONGER than I previously imagined...for good reason too I really wanted to write this portion of the story. Now for rants:

-Don't ask me why Onegai Teacher is one of my favorite animes, maybe cause it's similar to Oh My Goddess?

-Yeah the first classroom scene was a parody of what occurred in the Onegai Teacher Manga. The last scene with the bathtub is a parody of the bathtub scene in the manga as well.

-Yeah I'm sure Belldandy fans are going to be upset that she was noticeably absent throughout a majority of the story and Peorth took the spotlight, it could even be viewed that Peorth was trying to seduce Keiichi, but we must remember: THIS IS PEORTH'S FANTASY! That and for some odd reason it's rather funny writing about Peorth/Keiichi

-Guyric and Doll are both original characters, Guyric is a name that I came up one day and wanted to write a story where he caused trouble for the main character.

-Yeah I really wanted to fit in Hyosuke or Ichigo or something but due to time restraints and the fact they wouldn't fit in this story I did not. Maybe the next Onegai teacher story I write? Maybe when puts up the actual category?

-Yeah I know I made Mizuho's love for pocky seem just a tad bit obsessive, also don't go looking for Pocky flavoured Pocky you'll never find it.

-Another Time, Another place...this is a reference to my "Sins of a Goddess" an AU story where Peorth and Keiichi actually do get married. Yes I am shamlessly promoting it...

-Sorry I would have had this chapter up a long time ago but after I just finished writing , banned another one of my stories and suspended my account for the week. So yeah I was a little annoyed at the site, maybe it's for the best as I will have to try and be more careful in the future and try and change the format of my stories from now on, so with new chapters and stories expect them to look different.

Well thanks for reading, please review...also what will Belldandy ask? Tune in next chapter.


End file.
